Looney Tunes Wiki:Requests for promotion
We really appreciate the work our contributors put in and have been grateful since January 2006! This page is for the purpose of discussing promotion requests. If you would like to make a request, you need to fill out the form so the community can discuss your request. Anyone failing to meet the requirements will have their request automatically closed without warning. Only one request at a time. After 7 days or a finished discussion, another user can apply after the edits from the template are cleared. Note: This page is not protected in the event that users need to fill out a form to request. General information There are several requirements to request to be promoted. It is highly recommended that you are able to show examples that you are worthy of having these abillities. If your request is rejected, review the comments and take that as advice to help you for a request in the future. Follow the instructions on the template to apply for a promotion. Please add the support, neutral, oppose, and comments headers with three equal signs on each side between the words in order. Notes *'Majority rule' so if the discussion favors more than 70% then it will be done within 7 days of the discussions start. Extensions can also occur should there not be enough votes. *The requirements below give the right to apply, not a guarantee of the rights. *'Only one promotion request at a time.' Due to template problems, only one request can be submitted at a time. This is because Acme Heads need to clear the template. Policy states that after the discussion for Acme Heads or Wizards has passed, no one can apply for that certain position for 4 weeks. *If there are not enough supports, opposes, or neutrals, Acme Heads and Wizards are welcome to step in. *One must explain by answering the questions on the template and why. *If there are more than five opposes in a regular small discussion, the discussion will automatically be marked as closed and one will have to wait 30 day to submit another one. However, for a bigger discussion with varying of voters, oppose numbers may vary. *This page is left unprotected so users can go ahead and request. Archive promotions will be located here. *If your request is rejected, you must wait for at least 1 month or 30 days before submitting another request. *Once an Acme Head or Wizard promotion has finished and passed, 4 weeks must pass before a new one can be requested for. Current Requests User:Tyler Crusher Hey there! I’ve been editing here actively for a few months and want to be a rollback so I can help the wiki a little better, by rollbacking vandalism. I think I am eligible for a promotion because of my activity and useful edits to the wiki. Plus, the wiki’s active rollbacks are semi-active, and I think I’ll be able to maintain constant activity. If I was promoted then I would use the rights to revert vandalism, grammatically incorrect edits, etc. Let’s see, I’ve mainly contributed to The Looney Tunes Show articles, mainly expanding plot sections, and several book articles. I’ve also created a few New Looney Tunes pages, and added categories to many pages. If I saw someone vandalizing a page, I’d undo it and contact the admin that edited last. Telling them to stop only gives them the attention they want. Yes, I wouldn’t use them to boss others around or just so I could say “I’m a rollback on a giant wiki” or anything like that. I’d just use them the way someone responsible is supposed to. I think I’m ready to be promoted, and hope I get the rights. Have a great day! Support * Sure I wouldn't mind. You always keep positive and would be good for undoing edits if we are gone. Plus, we don't have any fully active rollbacks. :) Orange Mo (talk) 01:51, October 5, 2017 (UTC) Neutral * I didn't vote until now since I needed some time to think things over. Your edits are certainly good, but I don't think we need any rollbacks at the moment. Krazy Rabbit (talk| ) 21:19, October 7, 2017 (UTC) * Since Tyler has not replied, I must conclude that either he does not agree to only use the rollback for vandalism and not for grammar, or he no longer cares, thus I must change my vote. TheBigGnome (talk) 11:56, October 21, 2017 (UTC) ** Tyler, I think you are a conscientious editor who has made some valuable contributions to this wiki, and I think we all appreciate that. However, you seem to make as many grammatical errors as you fix. You recently made one for the second time on the same article, even after I corrected you on it. And even after two edits to fix errors in your own promotion request, a glaring one remains. Therefore, I cannot in good conscience support your request to be a rollback so you can roll back grammatical errors. People do deserve second chances, so I've been considering this all week. After some research, I found that Fandom's Community Central states about the rollback power "Only use this for reverting vandalism. It should not be used to revert an edit that you merely disagree with."http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Reverting Keeping this in mind, if you abide by this, I will not oppose your request. TheBigGnome (talk) 11:40, October 11, 2017 (UTC) Oppose Comments While I have not read any of his webpages, I do agree with the idea of promoting this man. After all, we need a man like him at a higher position on the wikis. :So is that a , a , or an ? Krazy Rabbit (talk| ) 06:43, October 15, 2017 (UTC) *TheBigGnome, I do agree that I definitely need to work on my grammar errors. I didn’t know that I was supposed to comment that I agreed, though. 15:24, October 21, 2017 (UTC) **I merely wanted you to agree not to rollback perceived grammar errors, only vandalism. Though your latest comment does not actually address this part, I'll assume that's what you meant and revert my opposition to neutrality again. TheBigGnome (talk) 17:50, October 21, 2017 (UTC) Not to be pushy, but is anyone else going to vote? 20:07, October 28, 2017 (UTC) :Encourage other users to vote. :) Orange Mo (talk) 20:51, October 28, 2017 (UTC) User: References